Tarde
by hobbits1.49
Summary: SongFic Sasusaku con la canción Tarde de Ricardo Arjona ... Primer Fic, ojala les guste


Un moreno caminaba de la mano de una rubia por las calles de Konoha

Un moreno caminaba de la mano de una rubia por las calles de Konoha. Ambos llevaban anillos de matrimonio. Ella se veia feliz, y lo era. El en cambio, a pesar de que no se veia molesto por la situacion, no era feliz desde... desde hace muchos años.

-vamos por aqui, Sasuke-kun – le dice la rubia a su esposo, cruzando la calle.

-hmp...- el Uchiha simplemente la sigue, con una actitud tan de él, tan indiferente.

_Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina  
tarde como siempre  
nos llega la fortuna_

Doblando una esquina se encontraba una pareja abrazada. Una bella pelirrosa junto a un pelirrojo. Se detienen en una tienda. Los dos sonrientes, notablemente felices. Continuaron su camino por la calle paralela a la de la anterior pareja.

-me gustó el vestido que vimos, es simple pero tiene lo necesario- comenta la pelirrosa.

-será la mejor boda, Sakura. Ya tienes la lista de invitados?

-etto... creo que si, aun estoy pensando en algunos... - al decir esto su expresion se volvió triste, pero regresó a su normal alegria.

-fue buena idea la de celebrarlo aquí, en Konoha. Luego de tantos años fuera...- Sakura solo le regala una sonrisa.

_Tú ibas con él  
yo iba con ella  
jugando a ser felices por desesperados  
por no aguardar los sueños  
por miedo a quedar solos  
_

-el otro dia hable con Hinata, dice que Naruto te manda saludos –le dice la rubia.

-y cómo estan?

-bien, ya sabes, con lo de las Empresas Hyuuga al principio estuvo echo un lio, pero ha salido ya. Y Hinata está con 5 meses de embarazo. Quieren que nazca aquí y no en EEUU. Volveran en unas semanas.

-hmp. Ino, a que hora tenemos...- la voz del Uchiha se cortó de golpe a ver a cierta pelirrosa en la otra calle.

-que pasa?- dice tratando de ver lo que tiene a su marido tan sorprendido.

-"Sakura..."-

-Sasori, se nos ha hecho tarde, aun tenemos que ver lo de la Iglesia- dice mirando su reloj.

-bien, ahora nos vamos para allá.

Sakura se detiene mirando hacia la pareja que se encuentra frente a ellos.

-no te preocupes, todavia podemos llegar- dice su novio, creyendo que su preocupacion era la cita en la Iglesia.

-"Sasuke...kun..."

_Pero llegamos tarde  
te vi y me viste  
nos reconocimos en seguida  
pero tarde maldita sea la hora  
que encontré lo que soñé  
tarde....  
_

FLASH BACK

- lo siento, Sasuke-kun... –lagrimas salian de sus ojos jade.

-no llores, no me gusta que lo hagas... –sus manos secaban las lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas.

-yo... no quiero irme... no quiero dejarte –se abrazo fuertemente a él.

-debes hacerlo... yo estaré bien.

1 AÑO DESPUES...

-Sakura!!

-porfavor, teme, ya vamonos, no conseguiras nada si andas de borracho por las calles, ella no volvera...

-dejame, Naruto!

2 AÑOS...

-...los declaro marido y mujer...

-felicidades Ino-chan, Sasuke...

-gracias Hinata, espero ser igual de feliz que tu y Naruto.

END FLASH BACK

_  
Tanto soñarte y ex__trañarte sin tenerte  
tanto inventarte  
tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco  
sin encontrarte  
Ahi va uno de tonto  
por desesperado  
confundiendo amor con compañia  
y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja  
te hace escoger con la cabeza  
lo que es del corazón  
y no tengo nada contra ellos  
la rabia es contra el tiempo  
por ponerte junto a mi  
tarde...  
_

Siguieron caminando aunque Sasuke decidio separarse...

-Ino, recordé que tengo una reunion y debo estar luego. Ve a la casa mientras y nos vemos alli.

-vale, pero te estaré esperando, no llegues tarde... –le da un beso en la mejilla- adios!

-"tarde..."

Sasuke continua observando a _su _pelirrosa y espera que ella cruze su mirada con la suya...

-sabes, Sasori, lo habia olvidado por completo. Tenia que ver a Tenten en un cafe, podrias ir solo a la Iglesia?

-pero ya conoces al padre... como es de pesado...

-dile que será la unica vez, que no volverá a ocurrir.

-hmp, esta bien. Nos juntamos en la casa.

-gracias, adios- le dice y espera a que doble la esquina.

_  
Ganas de huir  
de no verte ni la sombra  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla  
que nunca apareciste  
que nunca has existido  
_

Ambos se observan desde las calles paralelas. sin saber si cruzar, si hacer algun gesto, si llorar o reir.

Finalmente Sasuke cruza. a una corta distancia se miran, cuantos años habian pasado, como habian cambiado... pero seguian siendo los mismos. para él ella siempre sería su pelirrosa, para ella el siempre seria su moreno. Inconfundibles entre la multitud.

_  
Que ganas de besarte  
de coincidir contigo  
de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida  
_

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron mirandose sin decir nada nunca lo supieron. la gente que pasaba los miraban con ternura, sin interrumpirlos los esquivaban con cuidado.

Una pequeña lagrima rodó por la mejilla de la pelirrosa y se aferró al cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Sakura...

-Sasuke-kun... te extrañé

Los brazos de Sasuke apricionaron a la chica, no quería que se fuera.

-no me dejes... no otra vez –dijo antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella.

_  
Que ganas de rozarte  
que ganas de tocarte  
de acercarme a ti golpearte con un beso  
de fugarnos para siempre  
sin daños a terceros_


End file.
